dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Malcolm C. Lvellie
Malcolm C. Lvellie (マルコム·C·ルベリエ , ''Marukomu C Ruberie) ''is a high-ranking Inspector of the Central Agency, a subsection of the Vatican that oversees the Black Order. He is the current head of the Lvellie Family. Appearance Lvellie is a tall man in his fifties. He has short, slicked back brown combed back hair which are very short on each side of the head . He has a sharp and mostly displeased look. He is recognizable by the long brand of hair before his face as well as his toothbrush mustache (a style that was popular in the USA in the late 19th century) . When not capped his hair hand down before his face .He wears an official Black Order uniform and white gloves. Personality Lvellie is a strict and harsh man who enjoys using his authority to force others to do his bidding, in contrast to this nature, he is master at bakery and constantly invents new exotic cakes and other sweet dishes. He seems to have a negative effect on Lenalee Lee and Hevlaska. He does not care for the well-being of the Exorcists and other members of the Black Order and will do anything to win the war against the Millennium Earl. Its hinted that he may be abusing his power while keeping the Vatican from knowing it. Lvellie is someone who's moral compass it at most times questionable and frankly in the red zone to say the least, he is willing to instigate several questionable experiments for the sake of upping the Black Order's dwindling offenses but does not learn his lesson from the dismal results from both the Second and Third Exorcist projects, the latter even strengthening the enemy's own power. He felt that such actions were necessary to win the war against the Earl of Millennium, and even ordered the death of Yu Kanda when he threatened Alma Karma who was the womb for the Third Exorcist Project, demanded to know where Karma's body was and threatened Hevlaska to force synchronize the Innocence of Lenalee. Lvellie's immorality is actually a form of desperation to ensure humanity's survival and these measures that he has taken are with the best of intentions at heart. For all of his immorality, Lvellie has his redeeming features as well, these qualities began to manifest after the Third Exorcist's failure as weapons for the order and defection to the Noah Family. While it is noted that he dislikes sentiment he himself is not above showing sentiment to those that are close to him, genuinely caring about his personal assistant and go so far as to beg on his knees to save Link's life. He also genuinely smiled when Link fully recovered. He even let Kanda visit the dying Zu Mei Chang who had saved Link's life. He and Cross Marian apparently have some sort of partnership, or truce, enough that Cross revealed secret information to Lvellie about the 14th's betrayal. Lvellie is a very wise and smart individual. Though he failed to see his mistakes for the dismal experiments that have more hurt the Order than helped it he is still someone who can see the bigger picture of things and deduce something that others might over look. He is someone who tends to question the things that he is told without absolute or at least convincing proof and wants sufficient information before making a decision. The best example is his atheist nature not believing in god because of lack of evidence for his existence and his refusal to side with the 14th until he understood and knew the reasons for Nea's betrayal in the first place. Personal Statistics References Navigation de:Malcolm C. Levrier Category:Vatican Category:Black Order Member Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:British Characters